Please Bring Honor to Us All
by Jote
Summary: Please Bring Honor to us all' About Ashe's past w her mother a take off of the mulan scene when they were getting ready for the matchmaker part


Please Bring Honor to Us All

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well honey, I've seen worse_

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse_

A fourteen year olf Princess Ashelia B'nargin sat in the tub, she was shivering since it was going cold. She had slept in again, after a night full of dancing, and other physical exertions. Her mother gave a disapproving look to the princess.

"You know, a princess never sleeps in. She has her duty to her people" her mother admonished to the teenager who made a face.

"Yeah well I'm a princess so I _can_ sleep in" the teen princess said childishly while crossing her arms.

Princess Ashelia, known as Princess Ashe by those whom were close to her, was unlike other princesses. She would fight with weapons, play pranks, and try to avoid wearing dresses and the color pink.

_We'll have you_

_Washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for an instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us_

She felt the maids dry her off quickly and gently. She was helped into a white robe and ushered into the make up room, which belonged to her mother.

Immediately, she was ushered to a seat and she sat down ungracefully, which had earned her a disapproving glare from her mother. Maids who were wonderful with make up, had painted her face a stark white that blended with her natural pale skin. They added some gold eye paint around her blue eyes and some green eye shadow upon her lids, they varied in color. This brought out her blue eyes in a pretty, yet gaudy sense.

"Wonderus" her mother breathed as she herself painted her daughters lips with a perfect brush the edges were round and smooth. The Queen of Dalmasca painted her daughters lips a bright apple red, after putting a lip gloss covering first. Her lips had a pretty shine to them.

Maids helped the princess stand up and her Governor ushered her to another room, that was connected to the make up room. This is where they would do her hair.

_Wait and see_

_When we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune and a great hairdo_

_You'll being honor to us all_

She sat down, with some grace on a fluffy dark red, comfortable pillow.

A hairdresser briskly got her hair ready to be done. It was parted with a thin comb ment for showing her hair line in the middle of her hair. When it was parted the brush came out, it went through the hair with some hassels. There was screaming from the princess, and yanking on the hair, because of rat nests. Eventually the hair was done, with Lotus and Cherry Blossom hair oils from Rozzaria scented her hair. The hair was put up a simple yet classical bun.

"You do look gorgeus, my dear daughter," whispered the woman who was her mother, "you will certainly impress the match maker" her mother finished with a happy and proud smile.

She, Princess Ashelia B'nargin was the Princess of Dalmasca, and so compared to other noble families, she was freakishly rich.

_A girl can bring her family_

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

"Who do you think you will be matched to?" her mother asked to her daughter in an expectant voice.

"I don't know, but if I _do _pass and get matched with someone, I hope he's cute and strong and respectful" Ashe responded as she was picking out colors with her mother for her to where with her dress.

_Men want girls with good taste_

_Calm_

_Obedient _

_Who work fast-paced_

_With good breeding_

_And a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

She chose a forest green dress that was edged with gold, and had sky blue linings inside it. The dress itself was a silk one, and it dropped down a bit showing some clevage but not much since she didn't have much clevage. There also was a ribbon that was place around her neck it was a cerulean color.

She was getting antsy and wanted this torture to be over with. It was quite obvious to the women in the woman, and her mother tapped her lightly on the wrist. She surely wasn't that obedient unless it was her mother and her father who told her what to do.

Ashe worked slow when it came to education, finding it rather boring and she often was deep in thought, until her teacher rapped her desk loudly with a ruler. Her bloodline was pure, her mother was a princess from another country, it was known as Landis, and her father was the King of Dalmasca, whom was descended from the Lord Dynast King Raithwall himself. She had wide hips, considered horse hips that was perfect for breeding, she often complained but her mother told her that it was a good thing and that she still has years to grow and for her body to become proportioned to her build.

She was the image of a gorgeus girl who was ready to make her family proud.

_We all must serve out Emporer_

_Who guards us from the Huns_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons_

Her mother told her, even though she was a princess she still was ruled by her father who was the King of their country. He had made their army stronger to protect the country from invaders that wanted their riches and lush lands that weren't tainted by deserts.

The male cousins of hers immediately became knights when they were of age. She was to fulfill her destiny as Princess and soon to be Queen of Dalmasca to bear healthy children, and be a good, just and fair ruler.

_When we're through you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and palm_

_How could any fellow say "no sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

She frowned displeased at her appearance, she couldn't reconize herself. She knew she was going to fail since she wasn't very good and hardly passed her lady like education. A gut feeling inside her told her that she wasn't going to pass let alone survive.

_There- you're ready_

_Not yet_

_An apple for serenity_

_A pendent for balance_

_Beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a cricket for just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it_

She looked on at a painting, but she didn't know what it looked like, all it was is a thing of colors. Her mother tucked a lucky jewel within a part of her dress, which she didn't know was there. A cricket jumped in her collar of her dress startling her.

She eventually stood up tall and with proper dignity and grace which she rarely showed when she had too.

_Ancestors _

_hear my please_

_Help me not make a fool of me_

_And to not to uproot my fam'ly tree_

_Keep my father standing high_

She soon left the room all ready to meet the woman who would pull up possible matches for her. Her eyes looked slightly worried, she did not want to upset and shame her family like so many times before. She had embaressed herself many times and that had frustrated her mother and father.

She wanted someone of pure noble heritage to keep up the blue blood of the Dalmascan line. Also she was worried for her father, he was in old age and with his job he got stressed, but rarely showed it.

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

_Destiny_

_Guard our girls_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultered perals_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll_

She entered the line, and was the last and walked in step with the other princesses. They all were nervous, but no one noticed. Her mother and father watched her walk with them down the castle stairs, the city was tidied up and it was decorated in honor of such event. They all were unsure of what their destiny was and what will be their fate will they get a match or not?

All the nobles woried about their daughters, and the people of their princess. They prayed to the gods of their countries.

They were almost to the church and she gulped but walked on proudly with her head held high. She hoped that she would't come off as an imperfect pearl as those were worth nothing. She resembled a doll of sorts with her head held high, her perfect posture, and her colors of her clothes.

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all_

They all made it to the church and soon unfurled their fans, hers was a pale gold color. A large built woman appeared and wasn't very pretty she chose the gold fan, and Ashe stood up and entered the church.

The Princess of the proud country of Dalmasca had no idea how it would turn out.

----------------------------------

Haha, what do you think? I took a different perspective on Ashe's past and such and I love the movie Mulan which is where this song come from and the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or and ideas from the movie Mulan, they are the sole property to Disney, and the Final fantasy xii characters, except the maids, her mother, the matchmaker, and the other princesses belong to me. The not named characters that have not been listed belong to Sqaure-Enix, the same disclaimers for FFXII applies to the chapters i forgot the disclaimer in Scions of Darkness.


End file.
